


Choices

by Akigriffin



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix!It fic. Erik’s nightmares can be a strain on both him and Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

/He saw it happen as if in slow motion. The missiles came towards them and he waited until the last second to stop them. He turned them around, ignoring Charles’ calls. He felt Charles tackle him to the ground, then the bullets flying at him, deflecting them easily. He heard Charles cry out as he fell to the ground. He held Charles close while choking Moria until the words came: “No, Erik, you did this.” Time seemed to speed up as he handed Charles over to Moria, took Raven’s hand and was transported away by Azazel./

Erik’s breathing was harsh as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

“Erik?” Erik looked over at the body laying next to him. Charles. He was here. “As I have been every night for the past year.”

“I thought you were going to stop doing that.”

“You were projecting. I couldn’t help but hear.”

Erik placed a hand on Charles’ leg, even though he knew the telepath couldn’t feel it.

“You dreamt of the beach again.” It wasn’t a question.

Erik nodded.

“You never left, Erik. You did the right thing. You stayed with us. You stayed with /me/.”

“After getting you shot.”

“That was over a year ago.”

“I still ruined your life. It would have been better if I left.”

Charles shook his head. “No, Erik. You did not ruin my life. I live with the man I love, teaching and giving a safe haven to those like us. You made an obstacle. A hard one, but one I have been able to work with.”

“I should have left,” Erik repeated. 

Charles sighed. They had this argument at least once a week. “I would always chose to have you by my side, my friend. Every day I am glad that you chose to stay.” He leaned over, awkwardly since he couldn’t move his legs, and kissed Erik deeply. “I love you.”

Erik blushed, though he’d never admit it.

“Help me on to my side,” Charles said. Erik did, positioning them so Charles had his back against Erik’s chest. Erik wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. “I’ve forgiven you, Erik. Why won’t you forgive yourself?”

“It’s the way I am. I doubt I’ll change.”

“As long as you can accept that I love you, just how you are.”

“I have no choice, do I?”

Charles grinned. “No, my friend. In this, you do not.”


End file.
